dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Android 21 Arc
The Android 21 Arc is one of the sagas in Dragon Ball FighterZ. Android 17 appears before you just as you put the finishing touches on your preparations. He begins to explain to a stunned Android 18 why he is here. Unlike previous arcs, players have no option as to who is on their team for much of the arc; 18 and 16 are used until A Rampage Renewed. Only after this chapter are other heroes available. The Android 21 Arc also appears as a side saga in Super Dragon Ball Heroes, released at the same time as the Prison Planet Saga. Overview A New Battle Begins... Android 18 Possessed! Android 18 lands, her head in pain with no understanding of what is happening. She expresses concern for Krillin, hoping nothing has happened to him. Android 16 then lands nearby, much to her disbelief, for she thought him destroyed by Cell. She asks for an explanation, but then falls to the ground as another flash of pain lances through her head, rendering her unconscious. Android 16 ominously says that she will serve "us" now. She awakens in a laboratory with 16 and Android 21 standing by her bed. 21 states how happy she is to see 18, to which 16 replies that she isn't 18 anymore, for the soul in her body is linked with the player's spirit. 16 then explains the process of linking. Within her body, 18 confronts players, revealing she'd already figured out what linking is and that she tried to remove the spirit by force. She wonders what is happening with all the clones, explaining that she had set out to find Krillin, only to be intercepted by 16. She asks the spirit to talk with the two androids to get more information for her. 21 says that she is responsible for bringing 18 to this place and is also responsible for the linking. She says the Red Ribbon Army created the clones. She has developed technology to fight them, and the spirit must use 18's body to become stronger in order to defeat them all. 16 says that when the task is done, 18 will regain control of her body. Enter Android 17! A Powerful Ally! With 18 changing into her fighting clothes in the other room, 16 asks if 21 is really going to make her fight. She says it is their only hope; Android 17's link broke as soon as he awoke, meaning this is the longest the link has been sustained. With a cry of pain, 21 reveals that she doesn't have much time left, saying she "can't stop" if 18 fails. 18 returns to the room, only to have 17 comment about her attire. She is surprised, for it has been a very long time since she has heard anything from her twin. 17 asks the soul if 18 can assume control so they can talk. Once accomplished, 17 reveals that 16 brought him there and that his link failed to work. He decided to stay to team up with 18. The androids encounter a clone Vegeta, and though 18 isn't thrilled about seeing him again, she knows that she can ease up a little since he isn't at full power. She reminisces about her fight with Vegeta, saying he also didn't talk much and had the same look on his face. 18's Awful Mission... Fight Krillin! Upon defeating the clone, 17 admits to the player soul that it is stronger than he gave it credit for. 21 arrived, floating over the clone's body, wringing her hands and trying to resist the urge to eat it. Just as she is about to give in, 16 interrupts her, insisting she remember what her goal is. After she thanks him, 16 tells her to leave, for he can sense a coming energy. 17, however, insists on an explanation, but he receives no answer. 21 continues to experience craving, but insists she is fine and can handle it. After defeating Krillin and his fellow clones, 21 kneels down within the ruined city, overcome. When she lashes out at 16, 17 is concerned, but is told not to worry. She grows worse, though, after their success in defeating Frieza's clone. When 18 offers a hand to help, she slaps it away. 16's words manage to soothe her for the time being. Later in the city, 21 tries to maintain control, revealing that her need to feed is becoming unbearable. 17 presses harder for answers, and 16 says she needs a lot of energy to control her power. 17 suggests they return to the lab, but then Krillin arrives, asking if 18 is okay. 16 stands, saying he was afraid something like this might happen. Krillin asks if 16 had anything to do with his power being sealed away. Though 17 and 18 have no idea what he is talking about, but 16 suggests it is the energy-suppressing waves. A machine created by Dr. Gero is to blame, suppressing energy all over the planet. 16 says that they are not responsible for its activation. When 21 starts to giggle, 16 steps toward her, telling Krillin to flee. Krillin refuses to leave without 18, and though she wants to go with him, she can't. 21 powers up, ordering 18 to fight Krillin. She refuses, and 21 is more than happy to do the fighting herself, but 16 warns 18 that it is not a good idea to let her do so. With no choice, 18 fights Krillin rather than have 21 kill him. Android Attack! Stop 21! Defeated, Krillin can only ask why before he loses consciousness. 17 asks if 21 is satisfied, and she replies that Krillin looks delicious. When she walks over to him, 16 blocks her way. His words do nothing to stop her, and 16 asks for help from 17 as she powers up. With little option, 16 asks the soul inside 18 to link with 21. Inside her body, 21 fights the craving, a dark shadow of herself standing behind her, laughing. At the soul's prompt, she comes to her senses, but the shadow only taunts the soul. It is only a matter if time, the shadow says, before 21 loses her mind. It abruptly vanishes, and 21 thanks the soul before passing out. She also collapses in the real world, and the soul moves back into 18's body. 17 has returned, having spirited Krillin away to a safe place in the meantime, certain one of Krillin's allies will find him. After finding that 21 was linked with yet another soul (the shadow), 16 promises answers, but only after he returns to the lab to heal 21. You're Our Last Hope... Android 16's Secret! 16 takes them within a lab different from the one they started in, stating that there are labs like it all over the world. With 21 resting in another room, 16 begins providing answers. 21 was an android created from the cells of countless warriors and brilliant researchers, stronger than Cell ever was, even at his height. Her most dangerous quality is her urge to feed, able to power herself up endlessly by feeding on other creatures. He thinks that some of the cells in her body may be "going berserk", prompting this need to feed. That urge takes on a different persona, so that is the shadow the soul saw within her. It is always trying to surface, and 21 is always fighting to keep it at bay. 16 reveals that 21 is the one who repaired him for the sole purpose of helping to stop her from going mad. 18 thinks there may be more than simple obedience at work, insinuating 16 may have feelings for 21, but he refuses to answer. They started the linking system project, thinking it could help suppress her urge. It was invented by Dr. Gero, and 21 uses it to thwart her darker side, for the linked soul can control her body. 16 says that the fault in the system is that most souls return to their bodies very quickly, so he has no idea why the player soul has stayed for so long. The only way they can stop 21 if she goes out of control is to grow stronger, which means defeating the clones. Later, Android 16 squares off against Goku's clone. Though he seems initially pleased with the thought of the fight, he comes to a quick realization that this is not the real Goku and he, in fact, is not the original 16. They are both imitations. In fact, he is not programmed to kill Goku. The fight is quick, and the clone is defeated. Within 21, she addresses the soul, saying the craving has subsided and that she is sorry for everything she has done. She reveals that she didn't just repair him so he could watch her; at one time, she was a mother and had a son, who later became the model for 16. Wanting to reunite with him, she repaired 16 and wanted to treat him like family. That is her driving force in subduing her darker half. 21 later surmises that, because diseases come from the mind, linking should help stop her urges. She also admits, though that what's going on isn't really a disease and wonders how humans are able to cope with their own evil urges. Sadly, she has no memories of being human to draw upon. She imagines what her name was, and what life must have been like. In time, she comes to realize that even the link isn't enough to suppress her urges completely. With this darkness inside of her, she questions why she was created in the first place. She wishes the scientist who created her was still alive to tell her, but he wasn't nice anyway, so might not even have given her answers. After fighting yet another group of clones, 17 remarks that 18's powers are growing. 16 notes that her link is also steadily rising. Out of nowhere, a blast comes from the sky, and 16 blocks 21 from being struck. Cell descends, having hunted them down. He claims that 21 is responsible for everything bad happening in the world. 21 admits he might be right, and 16 says what happened was before she got her urges under control, but that she has no memory of it. Cell isn't buying it, and taps into the artificial soul within him to power up. He has suppressed it and uses it to his advantage. 21 moves to stop him, but 16 intervenes, telling her she needs to escape. She ignores him, activating her true form, but with her eyes blue, she seems to retain control of her urges. A Rampage Renewed! 16 Braces for Death! Cell is defeated, collapsing to the ground. Standing over his body, 21 succumbs to her urges, unable to resist. 16 begs her to stop; 18 attempts to move, but cannot. 16 orders 18 to link up with 21 to stop her, and 18 tries, but 21 manages to block the link and send the soul back into her body. With no other option, 16 fires on her. Though he says he is only keeping his promise, she uses her power against him. His final words to 17 are that they try to protect her heart. Exhausted, 21 finally comes to her senses, and 17 tells her she just killed 16. Beyond grief, she lets loose an enormous blast of energy, and at this moment her evil half breaks free from her, gaining corporeal form. 21 asks who she is, and is told not to play dumb, for this is her evil half, the one she tried to repress. Knocking 21 aside, the evil 21 uses her power to transform Cell into a snack. She devours it in front of them and gains more power. 21 vows to stop her, striking her with a blast, which does little to evil 21. She taunts them, then departs. 21 laments 16's death and the birth of her evil side, wondering if anything could have changed by being stronger. She asks for 17 and 18's help in rectifying her mistakes. They agree, and the soul links up with her. 21 thinks her evil half is heading to one of the labs, to destroy "what she fears the most", but she doesn't elaborate. Reinforcements Arrive! Goku Fights Android 21! Deep within a lab filled with vats, the evil 21 approaches a console and picks up a device. Before she can act, 17 surprises her from behind with a blast. Good 21 reveals the device is the wave machine, and that evil 21 built it long ago to seal the power and souls of all of Earth's warriors. The plan was likely to devour everyone while they were paralyzed. The waves affected both 21s, and the evil one assumed the good one would never resurface. The evil one's weakened state allowed the good 21 to awaken, only able to suppress the evil one due to the element of surprise. The evil 21 eats the device, thereby limiting its effectiveness. After taunting her good half, she moves to finish them off, but Goku and Krillin unexpectedly appear and save them. Goku quickly disappears and then reappears with Senzu Beans, sharing them as the evil 21 advances. Rather than fight him, she apparently steals his ability to use Instant Transmission, disappearing. Krillin reveals to the others that they found out about what was happening - and 21 splitting apart - while at the Lookout. 18 apologizes to Krillin for fighting him, but she tells her not to worry, knowing she didn't want to fight him anyway. Goku is ready to help, and 21 is surprised at the offer. Find Android 21! Endless Appetite and Power! Aboard Bulma's vessel, Goku comments how all the clones have seemed to gone missing. 18 surmises that the evil 21 must have consumed them to increase her power. Vegeta wants nothing more than to find and battle her immediately, but 21 says that the best course of action is to keep fighting to increase their link strength. She goes on to say that if things don't work out, she has something else in mind, but when Goku presses her, she doesn't let him know what is on her mind. After some time has passed fighting clones, the group feels as if they are becoming more used to fighting with the link. Though Goku is confident he is back at full power, Vegeta thinks acquiring "new power" is the only way they'll win, and the link will only provide up to their original levels. Krillin thinks two powerful beings duking it out will destroy the Earth, but Piccolo doesn't see any alternative. He thinks they should consider moving the final battle elsewhere. Goku has an idea, but people aren't really sure about his smarts. An Immortal Android?! The Spirit Bomb Gambit! With the remainder of the planet wiped of clones, the group realizes they are the only targets left for evil 21 to target. Piccolo and Vegeta are especially eager to go forth and locate her. Krillin can sense which direction her power is coming from. They find her on the ruined Planet Namek. Goku uses his Instant Transmission to bring them all to the Sacred World of the Kai, where they are greeted by Shin and Old Kai, who have been watching events unfold. Elder Kai isn't pleased Goku is bringing the fight to their world. Within seconds, evil 21 arrives. She is amazed that good 21 would consider facing her, as she hasn't eaten anything to gain more power. She taunts her, trying to get her to succumb to her hunger, but good 21 will have none of it. Evil 21 powers up, ready to kill and devour them all. Defeated, evil 21 crouches before them, but it's obvious her healing abilities will repair her before too long. Good 21 urges everyone to strike before she can do so, to annihilate every one of her cells. Goku suggests they do so with a Spirit Bomb. He rises in the air, gathering everyone's energy into him. Good 21 offers to hold her off, asking the soul inside of her to stay linked. The two are locked in combat, the good 21 surprising her counterpart by standing firm. With enough of a distraction, Goku is ready to unleash the bomb. The good 21 launches a blast that enables her to get clear. The evil 21 appears to be strong enough to push against the incoming bomb, much to everyone's horror, for they've used up all their power for this final attack. Knowing there is no other way, good 21 sends the soul into 18, asking her to take care of it before bidding them goodbye. Soaring through the air, she tackles evil 21, knocking her off-balance so the Spirit Bomb takes them both out. All that remains of them is a smoking crater. Ending Beerus and Whis arrive on the scene, and Beerus merely states he was coming to enjoy the feast that Bulma promised to make them. Goku explains what happened to both 21s, and Whis comments that she ended herself perhaps knowing her urge to feed would be too great again someday. Goku says he'll talk to King Yemma to have her reincarnated. When others express doubt that Yemma would do such a thing, Beerus says that he could ask for them. With no one else remaining to fight, all that's left is to return the soul to its rightful body. The others take time to thank it for what it has done. Characters *Android 18 *Android 17 *Android 16 *Android 21 (Good & Evil) *Goku *Gohan *Krillin *Vegeta *Gotenks *Piccolo *Good Buu *Tien Shinhan *Chiaotzu *Yamcha *Shin *Old Kai *Beerus *Whis *Bulma *Cell *Clones Battles Featured *Android 18, Android 17, Android 16 vs. Clone Vegeta (Super Saiyan) *Android 18, Android 17 vs. Clone Cell (Perfect Form) *Android 18, Android 17, Android 16 vs. Clones *Android 18, Android 17, Android 16 vs. Krillin *Android 18, Android 17, Android 16, Android 21 (Good) vs. Cell *Android 21 (Evil) vs. Android 21 (Good) *Android 21 (Evil) vs. Cell *Android 17, Krillin, Goku (Super Saiyan) vs. Android 21 (Evil) *Goku (Super Saiyan), Android 21 (Good) vs. Clones *Android 17, Android 18, Android 21 (Good) vs. Clone Frieza *Android 21 (Evil) vs. Clones *Goku (Super Saiyan), Vegeta (Super Saiyan), Krillin, Piccolo, Android 18, Android 17, Android 21 (Good) vs. Clones *Goku (Super Saiyan), Vegeta (Super Saiyan), Krillin, Piccolo, Android 18, Android 17, Android 21 (Good) vs. Android 21 (Evil) *Android 21 (Good) vs. Android 21 (Evil) *Goku, Android 21 (Good) vs. Android 21 (Evil) Gallery Prison_Planet_and_Android_21_arcs.png|Prison Planet and Android 21 arcs Site Navigation Category:Sagas Category:Video game levels